


学习

by Crifi



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 很短, 算是搞笑？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crifi/pseuds/Crifi
Summary: *母女关系和谐（）很短，很短，很短，没头没尾的偏友情向？发生在Toki刚刚加入Dethklok的那段时间里Ooc预警ooc预警ooc预警ooc预警！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	学习

实话实说，Nathan最近非常头疼，不过，不是生理上的那种头疼。一切都怪他们的新吉他手，Toki，那个挪威来的怪小孩。最近他不知道发了什么神经，天天跟在Nathan的屁股后面转悠。头两天Nathan还以为只是自己的错觉，但是今天已经是第三天了，Toki还是一直死死跟着他。他就算再迟钝，也能意识到这有点不对劲了。  
Nathan正坐在厨房里喝咖啡，Toki就坐在他左边，隔了一把椅子，用着和Nathan一模一样的姿势抱着一杯咖啡，小心翼翼地吹着。  
Toki一直是个有点奇怪的人，但是谁不是呢？Nathan一边喝着咖啡一边想。他喜欢小丑，喜欢泰迪熊，简直像个孩子一样，一点也不残暴，也不金属。但他的吉他的确弹得很好。  
Toki究竟想跟着我干什么？Nathan看着Toki拿咖啡杯的姿势，一个念头突然冒了出来：他是不是在模仿我？  
Nathan稍微调整了一下坐姿，抬起左腿，踩在椅子腿上，然后用余光偷偷打量Toki：Toki看到他的动作，也悄悄地改变坐姿，让自己用和Nathan一样的姿势坐着。  
他的确在模仿我。  
他不是一直喜欢模仿Skwisgaar吗？Nathan想着，又调整了一下坐姿，把左腿放回了原位。Toki急忙也把腿放回原位，装作若无其事地喝了口咖啡——接着他被烫的咳嗽了起来。  
Nathan看向Toki，他犹豫了一下，等Toki咳嗽的不那么剧烈了才开口：“呃，Toki？”  
“是的，Nathan？”  
“你在，呃，干什么？”Nathan试图委婉地进行表达。  
“我在喝咖啡。”Toki眨眨眼，不知是真的没听懂还是在装傻。  
“不是，我的意思是，”Nathan稍稍吸了口气，这也太尴尬了，“你刚刚，是不是，呃，在模仿我？”  
Toki瞪大了眼睛，接着露出懊恼的表情，然后不好意思地笑了：“干——”他伸出双手捂住脸，停顿了好久，“你发现了。”  
“呃，我不是指责你什么的。但是，老兄，这好他妈怪啊？”  
“我……”Toki深吸一口气，似乎在下决心，“Nathan，我有话想对你说。”  
Nathan点点头，不自觉地咽了口唾沫，Toki突然严肃的样子让他有点尴尬又好奇。  
“你能教我，怎么变得像一个，男子汉吗？”  
Nathan眨眨眼睛，愣住了：这是什么鬼问题？  
“啥？”  
“就是，和你一样，”Toki又吸了一口气，语调突然变了，语速加快，声音变得尖了一些，“他们说我是娘娘腔——”  
“什么，谁？”Nathan皱起眉头。  
“呃，”Toki犹豫了一下，“我也不知道……就是上次去的那个酒吧，我去厕所的时候有几个醉鬼冲我吹口哨，我说我是男人，他们却说我……”他的声音越来越小，最后话还没说完，就停下来了。  
Nathan仔细地打量着Toki。如果不开口说话，Toki看起来的确有点像女人。但那也只是有点而已。Nathan沉思片刻，开口：“我觉得你可以试试留胡子。”  
“胡子？”Toki一愣，接着露出笑容，“这是个好主意！”  
“还有，你可以练练身材，就像我，”说着，Nathan拍了拍自己的腹肌，“这样下次你可以直接把那群醉鬼打飞。”  
Toki摇摇头。  
“什么，你还要放了他们？”  
“不，我不是这个意思，”Toki不太好意思地笑了一下，挠了挠头，“我已经把他们都扔到垃圾桶里去了。”  
Nathan目瞪口呆。那个玩泰迪熊，做飞机模型，嘻嘻哈哈笑得像个孩子一样的Toki，把出言不逊的混混直接扔进了垃圾桶？  
操，太他妈残暴了。  
“不错。”Nathan干巴巴地吐出两个字，点点头。  
“如果我留了胡子，看起就来不娘了吧？”Toki兴致勃勃地伸出手指在嘴边比划着，模仿胡子的样子。  
“对。”Nathan点点头，他还在想象那个画面。他一直以为Toki是个怪人，但他不可能变得更怪了。但是现在，这个新发现无疑颠覆了他的想象。  
“太好了，谢谢你Nathan！”Toki激动地起身，露出笑容，接着跑出了厨房。Nathan看着他的背影，呼了口气。  
至少，明天他不会再缠着我了。  
……  
第二天。  
正午十二点，Toki举着刮胡刀，兴致冲冲地闯入Nathan的房间，冲到床边，对着刚刚被吵醒，满脸懵逼的Nathan，高高举起刀片：“Nathan！你知道有什么迅速长胡子的办法吗？”  
Nathan眨眨干涩的眼睛，嗓音沙哑：  
“……操……”  
他错得就他妈离谱。

End


End file.
